The present invention relates to electronic signage and displays controlled by radio frequency (RF) signals, and more specifically to an electronic sign.
Food and general merchandise stores use large signs to promote their products. For example, grocery stores typically include displays for products grouped at the ends of aisles.
It would be desirable if these signs were electronic in order to more easily change the displayed information and to reduce labor costs associated with changing the signs.